1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire connector with easy entry and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a wire connector with easy entry that employs an insulating tube and a soldering sleeve as a joining device for joining a plurality of wires.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional method of joining conducting wires, an insulating adhesive tape is used to wind around conducting cores of the conducting wires that are exposed to an outside of insulating claddings of the conducting wires, such that the conducting cores are connected with each other to achieve electrical conduction therebetween. However, due to the use of the adhesive tape, the conducting wires may be easily affected by the environment to cause problems such as an electric leakage or being affected with damp. In attempts to address these problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,925 proposed a wire connecting device 1, as shown in FIG. 1. The wire connecting device 1 includes an insulating tube 11 with an adhesive coating 111 on an inner surface of the insulating tube 11. A solder sleeve 112 with smooth outer and inner surfaces is disposed in the insulating tube 11. The outer surface of the solder sleeve 112 is fixed with the inner surface of the insulating tube 11 by the adhesive coating 111. An external heat source is then used to melt the solder sleeve 112 to thereby join the conducting cores of the two conducting wires. The insulating tube 11 is then heated to shrink to position the conducting wires, thereby achieving the conducting wire connection and electrical conduction. However, forming the adhesive coating 111 on the inner surface of the insulating tube of the connecting device 1 leads to a high cost. In addition, it can be difficult to dispose the solder sleeve 112 into the insulating tube 11 after the formation of the adhesive coating 111. Therefore, there is still room to improve the conventional construction described above.